


Valentine Uh Oh's

by stinkymonky



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Author gets rattled, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dont let me write stuff please, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Literally crackhead braincells caused this, M/M, Mpreg, Purely for jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkymonky/pseuds/stinkymonky
Summary: Ryuji and Akira did some funky stuff and 2 sleep deprived humans create this shitshow concept.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Valentine Uh Oh's

**Author's Note:**

> literally me and my gf made this up after i read some weird shit for shits and giggles and so now im posting it in her honor hi honey :)

2/14/20xx. Valentine's Day.

Akira hadn't expected the day to go like this. After his shift at Leblanc, his good pal Ryuji stopped on by; lamenting about his lack of bodycount. One thing led to another and here he is- with the blonde sleeping next to him as they bask in the afterglow. The 2 are not dumb, they took all the necessary precautions, so they lay content in each other's presence.

Except...

Akira had the odd, very odd feeling that _something_ wasn't right here. That something big was headed their way. However, he was exhausted after his evening with his boyfriend, and sleep took over before anything else.

* * *

That " _something big_ " came faster than he had hoped for. 

The next morning, the black haired teen felt nauseated. Of course, he has the only thoughts a mature teenager has after doing the _Ya Know._

He trots back upstairs to see his blonde boyfriend literally vibing hardcore on the bed; being as lazy as can be. _'Or just resting his ass after last night,'_ Akira thinks to himself, moving towards said ass-rester. Ryuji heard his footsteps approaching and perked up.

"Hey Babe! You finish your shift yet?" He makes grabby hands towards the standing male, who complies and leans down to give Ryuji a hug. He says into the other's ear, "Yeah finally, thought that last customer would never leave," voice laced with exhaustion. He felt Ryuji gve him an encouraging squeeze, Akira continued, "Though I think.. there's something we should talk about." 

The blonde teen sat up and let go of Akira, his face contorted by confusion, and looked worriedly into his eyes, "Uhhh yeah, man. Go for it." 

Akira cleared his throat, always one for the dramatics since his Joker days. He does feel a small sense of guilt for causing Ryuji to worry, but this joke is just _too_ epic to pass up. He adjusts his glasses, "Ryuji.. I'm pregnant." There it is, he says it plain and simple. He hides his smile as he waits for the small man to process. 

The seconds passed turned to minutes, he had never seen Ryuji have such a blank stare for so long. "Ex-fucking-SCUSE ME???" The shrill rise in volume almost made our protagonist flinch. Almost. The steps were all falling into place, the next phase of the plan begins. "Ryuji," he spoke with his Joker tone, "You get me knocked up like this and don't even take responsibility? I'm hurt Ryu. How could you." He faked the most disappointed expression he could. He peaked over to see the gears turning in those golden brown eyes. When they stopped turning, his reaction was exactly what he was hoping for.

"Aki. Babe. I did not get my ass obliterated last night to call _you_ pregnant. YOU ARE BULLSHITTING ME AND I KNOW IT! THERE'S NO FREAKING WAY YOU'RE PREGNANT. WE ARE DUDES. WE ARE TEENS. IT ISN'T EVEN POSSIBLE," he stopped to take a breathe to continue, but by then it was too late. Akira had already lost it, one hand over his mouth and the other clutching his stomach, he bursts into a fit of laughter almost to the point of tears. The raw emotion in Ryuji's voice was music to his ears. To be fair whatever Ryuji said was music to his ears, but at this moment the music flowed perfectly into his heart. 

"Okaay, okay joke over," he breathed out in between laughs, "I felt a little nauseated this morning and the idea came to me, couldn't help myself." He wiped any tears forming in his eyes and looked to the man in front of him; who returned his stare with a pouty look. He leaned over to pat the mop of spiky blonde hair, "Come on, Sweetie. Don't give me that look." He felt a satisfaction in watching his face turn into a shade of red, flustering Ryuji was always easy. 

Akira let his boyfriend thump his fist lightly on his chest, "I'll give ya whatever look I wanna. Jerk." Despite the insults, Ryuji looked at him fondly and smiled. Akira let out a small giggle, "I'm only a jerk for you," winking for effect. 

"You really know how to make a guy feel special Aki," letting out a sigh. 

Akira moved his hand from his hair to cup his face and leaned in, "Learned from the best," connecting their faces. 

If only they knew what was in store.

* * *

Couple months pass. Here we are in present day.

Akira lays in the hospital with the blankest expression anyone can manage, he was _beyond_ tired of this. It literally made no sense, his stomach had increased many times in size. How the Fuck. Did this happen. Anger seethed as the doctor entered the room, he seemed blissfully ignorant to the teens annoyed expression. 

"Congrats Kurusu-kun. You are pregnant."

The world stopped. Akira has snapped. He was going to change fate with his bare hands. He reaches into the sky, his hands merge outside the screen and grabs the Author. He begins to shake, "I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO GET PREGNANT." The Author has been rattled and now the universe collapses in on itself, the Akira Kurusu Becomes Pregnant storyline is no more. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the first fic im writing and im not even trying


End file.
